ben10fandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:XLR9FrioJ/Archivo 1
200px-Trans.png|El que borre o edite esta pagina se las vera con Ultimate Humongosaurio dsimages.jpg|Si quieres vandalizar oprime Alt + F4 que automaticamente te llevara a una pagina donde pues poner todo lo que quieras 136px-Bigchill1.jpg|No te canses en escribir insultos por que no se significan nada para mi los Insultos!!! BUUU.jpg|El que borre algo de esta galeria Ghostfreak le puede hacer algo malvado >:) Pose de Jetray.png|No respondere ningun mensaje que no haya sido firmado Terraspin_xbox_article.jpg|No respondere mensajes de Usuarios Anonimos a menos de que sea algo MUY importante 257px-Thebhbd.jpg|No tomes imagenes de mi pagina de usuario o de esta discusion sin mi permiso o de la persona que dejo el mensaje 185px-TheTrioinUltimateAlien.png|Bueno eso es todo el que incumpla algunas de estas reglas se las vera con Ben, Gwen y Kevin!. Pregunta Poner Imágenes es sencillo , te lo dire por paso... 23:43 25 jun 2010 (UTC) *Ves la bara normal de edcicion luego de darle editar a la página objetivo de poner imagenes, en el normal y enm el complejo esta la opción que dice Añade imagenes que es un cuadrito con un paisaje *Luego de darle click podes hacer tres cosas **Usar la galeria de imagenes recientes y completar el formulario correspondiente, hay varias paginas **Usar el buscador, pones el nombre de la iimagen(Los espacios no existen debes usar _ en vez del espacio...) aa y te salen todos los reultados posibles **Le das un poco mas arriba a Examinar o subir o lo que sea depende del navegador que useseste boton te abre en una ventana chiquita tus documentos de tu compu, sellecionas la imagen y le das subir ...... luego completas el formulario y listo 23:43 25 jun 2010 (UTC) Aliens Gracias por felicitarme por mis creaciones,puedes copiarlas si quieres sin problemas.Marduke (discusión) 03:36 30 jun 2010 (UTC) Sherwood Oye conectate a las 3 en sherwood! por favor tu amigo Coldblast Fusion Fall Oye entra a Fusion Fall por favor estoy en la casa del arbol en el Sector VDemonboy X (discusión) 18:29 2 jul 2010 (UTC) La Fucion que me pediste thumb|leftEspero que te guste. Eddykapo (discusión) 02:44 7 jul 2010 (UTC) quieres que los pinte hola a mi me gusta dibujar y estar en el computador pero tu crees ue deveria pintarlos bueno me alegra que te hayan gustado porsierto la inspieracion se acaba me podrias enviar una foto para porderla dibujar eso es todo chaoLa chica 10 (discusión) 02:05 9 jul 2010 (UTC) Regalo de Nanomech25 Hola amigo! Bueno talvez no somos tan amigo XD!!! Pero siempre de veo votando en mi blog de Campeonato Mundial de Aliens, eres uno de los que mas ha votado, en fin te quiero regalar una fusion de Xlr8 y Frio con las alas abiertas '(Se cuanto te gustan esos aliens XD!!! en fin, Gracias por votar siempre en mi blog aqui esta el regalo Espero que te guste!!!! Archivo:Regalo_Frio_alas_abiertas_-_Xlr8.jpg talvez no me haya quedado muy bien porque soy muy nuevo en esto de las fusiones tambien tengo otro con las alas cerradas pidemela si quieres, Bueno... Gracias por votar en mi blog siempre amigo!!! Saludos, Nanomech25 (discusión) 14:42 9 jul 2010 (UTC)Nanomech25 PD: puedes dejarme mensajes en mi discusion cuando quieras, ahora si, Chao! RE:regalo Hola amigo bueno como dije soy muy nuevo en esto de las fusiones perdoname si me quedan mal thumb Saludos!!! Nanomech25 (discusión) 13:49 10 jul 2010 (UTC)Nanomech25 Gracias Que bueno que te gustaron las fusiones amigos chao! Saludos!! Nanomech25 (discusión) 00:26 11 jul 2010 (UTC)Nanomech25 Ultimate Muy Grande Aqui tienes tu ultimate muy grande creado por mi Archivo:Way big-muy grande-Gigante AF-2-.PNG Disfrutalo XD --Marduke (discusión) 21:24 15 jul 2010 (UTC) Aqui Aqui esta lo que me pediste que seguramente te olvidaste cuatrobrazos verde:Archivo:Cuatrobrazos mutante.PNG Disfrutalo y si quieres mas aliens pedimelos XD --Marduke (discusión) 02:46 16 jul 2010 (UTC) Fusiones Ya hice las fusiones de benlobo-ecoeco que me pediste pero no te las dare hasta que me pidas disculpas de por que mi kickeaste en el chat Marduke (discusión) 00:22 25 jul 2010 (UTC) Eco Eco Ben Lobo Tomalo y una cosa mas eres un ignorante XD es broma Marduke (discusión) 01:04 25 jul 2010 (UTC) thumb|Eco Eco Ben Lobo Mira Hize una imagen de articguana rojo solo me gusto y puedes mirarlo aqui Marduke (discusión) 03:04 27 jul 2010 (UTC)thumb|Articguana rojo Mira Mi nueva firma 'Marduke (Discusión) (Contribuciones) 22:10 7 ago 2010 (UTC) Podrias decirme? Que es esa categoría de ``Alien de albedo´´ Marduke (Discusión) (Contribuciones) Otras Wikis 02:24 28 ago 2010 (UTC) you stole my images from ben10toys.net!! ps. on ben10toys.net i'm InfernalWolf Amigo No estoy en tu lista de amigos :( Marduke (Discusión) (Contribuciones) Otras Wikis 22:53 10 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola Oye,porsiacaso no me dejaste un mensaje diciendome que te añadiera como amigo en mi lista?Infinitro (discusión) 20:47 11 sep 2010 (UTC) De todos modos t coloco en mi lista ok? Infinitro (Discusión) 40px 19:34 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Competencia de usuarios alienígenas Hola, te quieres inacribiren mi competencia, faltan solo 4 usuarios para comenzar. http://es.ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Rath0897/Campeonato_de_usuarios_alien%C3%ADgenas Rath0897 (discusión) 21:10 15 sep 2010 (UTC)Rath0897 Hola Claro, puedes tomar las imagenes. claro que te felicitare cuando tengas 1.500 ediciones!!!!!!!!!!!link=user:Jaled link=User_talk:Jaled link=Special:Contributions/Jaledlink= Usuario_Blog:Jaled 09:59 18 sep 2010 (UTC) No se la.... No se la hice yo a Infinitrix link=user:Goop9 link=User_talk:Goop9 link=Special:Contributions/Goop9 15:44 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Quieres Una firma??? entra aqui¡¡¡¡ -----> http://es.ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Marduke/Firmas_personalizadas Marduke (Discusión) (Contribuciones) Otras Wikis 03:34 19 sep 2010 (UTC) Denada Por cierto en las preferencias donde dice ``su apodo (para firmas)´´tenes que marcar una casilla que hay alli y asi se activa tu firma 04:14 19 sep 2010 (UTC) Denada Por cierto en las preferencias donde dice ``su apodo (para firmas)´´tenes que marcar una casilla que hay alli y asi se activa tu firma 04:14 19 sep 2010 (UTC) Soy del DF y si siqiero ser tu amigo Compite! Hola,en el nuevo desafío compites tu: http://es.ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Rath0897/Campeonato_de_usuarios_alien%C3%ADgenas Solo por si no lo sabías.Infinitro (Discusión) 40px 20:19 19 sep 2010 (UTC) Fusión Gracias por votar por mi XF9! te ganaste a....... Espinosaurio!!!!!! link=user:Goop9 link=User_talk:Goop9 link=Special:Contributions/Goop9 22:46 19 sep 2010 (UTC) thumb|200px|Aquí esta la Fusión que te ganaste (Ponelas en tu Blog como regaladas) Firma Achica tu firma, por favor. 23:09 19 sep 2010 (UTC) : ' que sea 23:22 19 sep 2010 (UTC)' RE: Yazin1 Eso seria genial!! Ayudarme!!! Nano 25 (Hablame) (Contribuciones) 00:20 20 sep 2010 (UTC)Nanomech25 Escucha amigo, luego te digo como editar Nano 25 (Hablame) (Contribuciones) 00:27 20 sep 2010 (UTC)Nanomech25 firma veo que te sale mal el primera son [[]] enves de uno solo [] segundo si la hase asi cuando firmes en otras wiki va a salir mal sige ayuda:firma y uno de mis blog te ayudaran -- Habla conmigo' ]]}} link=Especial:Contribuciones/Jultrun121 00:34 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Oye porque nunca votas por mi soy tu amigo 15:14 23 sep 2010 (UTC) Julio Devon Hola, Julio Devon, como ves en mi página de usuario estoy en toda wikia editando, soy el brazo derecho de Benfutbol10, tengo 55 años, una persona muy especial, sabemos que esta wiki hay chicos de 8 años para arriba que son mi terapia.- Gracias.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 19:25 23 sep 2010 (UTC) :Soy yo, amigo.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 00:00 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Si juego cp Si juego CP ME LLAMO TENNY110 lo siento no sabia eso.phineas10 puedo puedo tomar una foto de tu pagina de usuario.phineas10 es la de vilgax con el omnitrix.phineas10 contesta contesta te pregunte si podia poner la imagen de vilgax con el omnitrix tambien otra pregunta ¿Como categorizo?.phineas10 ok ok gracias.phineas10 Firma Hola XF9 te doy esyta nueva firma porque la otra esta Muy Grande Archivo:XF9_TYNI.gif ''Atte.Tu Amigo:'Archivo:DX_Mark_20_10.gifArchivo:Nanomech_Animado.gif Archivo:Nanomehc_50PX.png Archivo:Nanomech_Animado.gif Archivo:Auto_e_Kevin_IA.gif Te arreglé Tu Firma, por cierto, te pondré en mis Amigos link=user:Goop9 link=User_talk:Goop9 link=Special:contributions/Goop9 01:04 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Dije Amigos link=user:Goop9 link=User_talk:Goop9 link=Special:contributions/Goop9 01:11 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola! !aloh (leelo alrreves)Luisito45 (discusión) 01:21 24 sep 2010 (UTC) la respuesta es: la respuesta es: hola!Luisito45 (discusión) 01:32 24 sep 2010 (UTC) ¿Queres? ¿Queres ser mi amigo? link=user:Goop9 link=User_talk:Goop9 link=Special:contributions/Goop9 21:56 24 sep 2010 (UTC) no sabes si volvera a pasar la 1ra parte de la batalla final otra vez es que me la perdi por andar en la feria de zacatecasdanielitho 05:35 25 sep 2010 (UTC) para que seamos aun mas amigos............................ te regalo estas firmas con tus aliens favoritos http://img844.imageshack.us/img844/9760/contribucionesxf9175x30.png http://img822.imageshack.us/img822/8619/discsusiondexf9135x30.png http://img823.imageshack.us/img823/2497/xf959x30.png tambien te regalo a.........................thumb|diamante grande !!!!! espero que te gusten link=user:Jaled link=User_talk:Jaled link=Special:Contributions/Jaledlink= Usuario_Blog:Jaled 11:40 25 sep 2010 (UTC) hola gracias por decirme a ver si algun dia sale en youtube, oye y como se buscan personas en fusionfall ehhhhhh? Busqueda del omnitrix Aqui esta tu medalla por participar en mi blog, inicia mañana lunes a las 5 pm si tienes duda avisame thumb|left 18:39 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Buena suerteArchivo:Medallaxlr9frioj.png Ganaste un alien Ganaste un alien, ve a elegirlo Cerebron Acuatico Fuego Humongosaurio Oye Te arregle tu firma.Estaba horrible Pruebala ahora 00:55 30 sep 2010 (UTC) Recuerda Que para activar tu firma debes: *Ir a Preferencias *Buscar en donde dice ``Su apodo (para firmas)´´ *Habra un lugar donde puedes escribir algo.Alli pone *Marca la casilla y Guardas -- 01:02 30 sep 2010 (UTC) Mira En el cuadro de preferencias no tenes que poner NO¡¡¡¡¡¡.Tenes que poner esto 03:03 1 octubre 2010 (UTC) goop parece moco goop:comparen esta imagen con esta:thumb|left|246px|goop Comparen con la siguiente imagen JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA moco y goop como no confundirse